


Hadji

by Truly_Happy



Category: Jonny Quest
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hadji-Centric, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I went with the original version of Jonny Quest for Hadji's backstory, Mostly because I like it better, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, This is probably wrong on a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Happy/pseuds/Truly_Happy
Summary: Hadji is done with The Quest's shenanigans. The Universe disagrees.





	Hadji

Hadji knows what it feels like to be alone. He was alone for a very long time before The Quests found him. He used to do parlour tricks, he remembers. Stupid little things that his mother used to call demeaning. Not like he had any choice, though, he reasons to himself late at night. He needed to eat. Needed to survive. “Just one more day.” Hadji used to tell himself. “Just survive one more day and it’ll all be okay.” He used to live in a constant state of shock. Just wandering through life. Then the Quests found him. 

 

Hadji won’t lie- some days he hates Jonny. He’s impatient. Stupid, petty, spoiled. Impertinent and awful, constantly trying to be the right one. And Jessie- she’s like Jonny, too. The only difference between them being that she’s less spoiled, but more obsessed in proving that she’s right. 

“Drives me crazy too.” Race had told him, the summer that Hadji turned fourteen, as they sat on the Quest’s boat. They were on some adventure- Hadji can’t remember it now. Something about mummies? Race pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 

“Can I have one?” Hadji asked.

“I didn’t know you were a smoker.” Racer chuckled. Hadji smiled, snatching a cigarette from Race’s fingers, and pulling out a lighter. Smoking is easy. When you smoke you don’t have to think, just be. It’s probably not the healthiest thing in the world, but damn if it isn’t good. 

 

They’re having a ‘slumber party.’ At least, that’s what Jessie and Jonny call it. They’re in the Quest’s beach house, this time- for some reason his friends always have to be around some sort of body of water. Honestly, Hadji will never understand it. “White Girls or Mean Girls?” Jesse asks, flicking through the Quest’s expansive movie collection. “Mean girls, obviously.” Jonny calls from the kitchen. He’s popping popcorn. Another american food that Hadji doesn’t understand, or particularly like.

“What is ‘Mean Girls?’” He asks, a little tentatively. His question elicits sharp gasps from both Jessie and Jonny. 

“What do you mean ‘What is Mean Girls?’” Jonny asks, in faux outrage as he enters the living room. 

“Such a travesty.” Jessie says, as she steals the large bowl of popcorn from Jonny as flopping down on the couch. “Honestly, Hadji, you’re what- seventeen? And you’ve never seen Mean Girls?”

“That can’t be right.” Jonny frowns. “I mean, we’ve been travelling together- what, since we were twelve? I must have shown you Mean Girls at some point.” 

“Nope.” Hadji says, grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

“Shut up, all of you, I’m starting the movie.” Jessie scolds. 

“But you-” 

“Shut. Up.” 

 

Jonny’s the one who comes to him first. “Look, I’ve liked you for a while.” He confesses “And I’m pretty sure Jessie likes you too.” Hadji glanced from Jessie to Jonny, slightly confused. 

“What?” He asks, setting down his book. ‘Harry Potter’ Dr Quest had told him to read it. So far, it’s pretty good. 

“What the blond bimbo is trying to say-” Jessie intercedes 

“Hey!” Jonny says, a little indignant

“Is that we want you to date the both of us. And we want to date you.” Hadji looks at them, still thoroughly confused. 

“I don’t get it.” He tells them. Jessie and Jonny exchange glances. 

“Do you want to explain polygamy to him?” Jessie asks. Jonny shrugs. 

“Sure.” 

 

“Jessie, can you tell Jonny to pick up some milk on his way home?” Hadji asks Jessie through the phone.

“Yeah, sure thing.” She replies, before she hangs up. Hadji sighs. Twenty years later, and he’s still trying to keep up with those two. The Baby starts wailing. 

“Hush bachcha.” He coos, rushing to pick her up. He’s started talking in hindi to the Helen, now. Jonny and Jessie say it’s cute. He just rolls his eyes and keeps going. He hates being called ‘cute’ it’s demeaning. 


End file.
